Tyler (Beauty and the Beast)
Tyler (Shantel VanSanten) was a recurring villainess from Season One of The CW's Beauty and the Beast. She was the girlfriend of ADA Gabriel Lowan. Backstory and Introduction Not much was revealed regarding Tyler's backstory, only that sometime during her relationship with Gabe, she found out that Gabe was a genetically altered beast, just like Vincent Keller. Unlike Vincent, Muirfield experimented on Gabe as early as the age of four, and during her introduction in episode 1.19, "Playing with Fire," Tyler was shown with a scar on her back, most likely due to being inadvertently scratched by Gabe during a tryst. Tyler had concocted a batch of medication from materials that she had stolen from Muirfield, which kept Gabe's beastly side at bay for no more than four hours. However, during Gabe's reveal as a beast to Catherine Chandler in the season's penultimate episode, "Date Night," he stated that the medication that he was on had stopped working, due to him building a resistance to it. With Tyler's help, Gabe handed Vincent his medication in exchange for his DNA, and as a result, the medication kept Vincent's animal DNA at bay for 12 hours. Heel Turn; Death The episode ended with Tyler informing Gabe that Vincent's DNA would work on him, after she ran tests on Vincent's blood. However, she also told Gabe that they would have to kill Vincent to get what they need, with Gabe acquiescing. Tyler's heel turn was cemented in the season finale, "Never Turn Back," when she voiced her assurance in killing Vincent, telling Gabe that it was the only way they could have a normal life.. However, J.T. Forbes had tracked the villainous couple and figured out their plan, leading to J.T. destroying Tyler's work. The villainess informed Gabe about what J.T. had done, prompting Gabe to abduct Cat to draw Vincent out in the open. After being contacted by Gabe about Cat, Vincent and J.T. took Tyler in response, giving them a bargaining chip against Gabe. However, when Vincent phoned Gabe about abducting his girlfriend and warning him that he'd kill her, Gabe told him to do so, shocking the three of them--especially Tyler. Feeling betrayed by Gabe, Tyler informed Vincent that a vaccination could get his beastly powers back on a permanent basis, and after Vincent leaves to rescue Cat, Tyler engaged in small talk with J.T. regarding their research, with J.T. marvelling over Tyler inventing a cure. In actuality, the evil Tyler used the conversation to make her escape, knocking out J.T. before running off. During her attempt to get back to Gabe, however, Tyler is encountered by Robert Reynolds (the head of Muirfield), who later shoots and kills the villainess. Trivia *Shantel VanSanten also appeared in 2014's Something Wicked as the evil Christine Webb. Gallery Beauty-and-The-Beast-Playing-with-Fire.jpg Tyler-1.png Tyler.png Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot